Glimpses of Kibbs
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Short stories containing insights on Kate and Gibbs' relationship when the team isn't around. Definetly a Kibbs story, rated T for some later chapters.
1. Call me ma'am

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! It all belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS! (I do love writing though!)**

"_**So Kate...what was it like? Being Gibbs' superior? Having him call you ma'am?"**_

Tony to Kate in "One Shot, One Kill" Season One.

Kate Todd didn't have time to answer Tony, and she was thankful, because if she had attempted even a witty comeback she might not have been able to do it with a straight face.

"Grab your gear." Jethro Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen.

Kate sighed as she reached for her badge and weapon. They had been back in the office less than two hours and now the team was headed back out for another assignment.

"I'm going to have to cancel my date." Tony groaned as he and Kate bent down over the body of a recently deceased rear admiral.

"Me too." Kate said in a measured tone. This case was going to take _forever_. A high-ranking officer dead after a suspicious accident in his garage.

"Yeah right..." DiNozzo muttered as he stood up.

"Is it so hard to believe...that I might actually have somewhere to go?" Kate asked petulantly as she began taking photographs.

"Yes." Tony said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"You're such a jerk." Kate retorted through gritted teeth.

"Why is DiNozzo a jerk?" Jethro Gibbs asked as he made his way towards the body.

"Let me count the ways..." Kate said as she smiled at her boss.

"Hey! Enough...I just don't really believe that our little Kate has a date on a random Wednesday night." DiNozzo explained.

"A date I have to cancel." Kate said as she stared at the ground.

"Are you sure you have to cancel?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the crime scene.

"This will take awhile." Kate replied as she turned from her boss and began snapping more pictures.

Four hours later the crime scene was processed and Kate headed back to her apartment, weary and ready for a hot shower. As she drove home Kate realized just how pathetic her life had become, she alternated between work and home, spending far more time at work than most people her age. Her social life was slowly deteriorating, and she hardly saw her old friends anymore. When she should have turned right into the parking lot of her apartment complex Kate swerved hard left and pulled into a convenience store. She went in and bought a large Caf-Pow. The drink was sickeningly sweet and Kate couldn't even imagine how Abby stomached so much of the beverage. Kate finished her drink and headed home. A smile crossed her face. Tonight was the night. Kate Todd was living on the edge. She didn't care how tired she'd be the next day, or what anybody thought of her. It was time to live a little.

Kate managed to shower, fix her hair and touch-up her make-up in less than a half hour. She rummaged through her closet even quicker, knowing that whatever she picked out had to suit her mood. In the far section of her closet Kate found it, a black dress with gold beading and slinky little spaghetti straps. It was one of those dresses Kate always needed a reason to wear, and lately there had been very few reasons. Kate pulled the dress on and grabbed the highest heels she owned and headed back out.

Jethro Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. He sighed heavily, knowing that tonight would probably be the last night he'd be able to work on the boat for at least a week. They had the unfortunate duty of investigating the death of a rear admiral. The sound of high heels on the steps drew Jethro from his own thoughts and he turned to see Kate Todd standing at the bottom of the basement stairs.

Jethro drew his breath in sharply. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I thought you had to cancel." Jethro said with a smile as he made his way towards Kate.

"I lied." Kate said as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I know." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Kate, unable to resist the temptation.

"You owe me." Kate said as the Caf-Pow turned in her stomach.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Jethro said with a smile as he surveyed Kate's appearance.

"One small request..." Kate said with a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

"Anything for my sweetheart." Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist.

"You have to call me ma'am...._all night long_." Kate whispered in Jethro's ear as she grinned at him deviously.


	2. Three Rounds

"_**Is it so hard to believe that I'd be attracted to somebody?"**_

Gibbs to Kate in "My Other Left Foot, Season One.

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything, and I have taken huge liberties in re-arranging the plot to make it fit with the story line!**

Kate Todd was fuming as she got into the sedan. It wasn't hard to believe at all. Jethro was a man, and it was only logical that he was attracted to women. What bothered Kate so much was the way he had flirted with her, openly, unabashedly and right under Kate's nose.

"Like you never flirt." Gibbs retorted, he knew exactly what Kate had been thinking.

"Not when I'm serious with somebody else." Kate huffed as she reached for her seatbelt.

"So we're serious now?" Gibbs asked as he sped towards the Navy Yard.

"We already had this conversation." Kate growled as she folded her arms.

"Katie...we're exclusive...not serious." Gibbs said as he focused his attention on the heavy traffic.

"Well maybe I'm seriously exclusive." Kate said in a low voice.

"Fair enough." Jethro Gibbs bit his lower lip and drove the rest of the way in silence. He knew he would not win this argument.

"All red heads? Really? What poor judgement." Kate mused as she continued to drive.

Tony DiNozzo had shed some light on Gibbs and his way with women. She had known about the three ex-wives, she had known about Jethro's reluctance to share and open up. That's why Kate had been genuinely happy when they had both decided to be exclusive, but not serious. Their relationship was meant to be fun, and monogamous without all the trappings of a full-blown commitment.

Tony DiNozzo got out of the car and tried to clear his mind. Kate was unusually touchy, and suddenly she was very concerned with the love life of their boss, Jethro Gibbs. Kate was always wound a bit tight but today she seemed unusually tense.

Tony and Kate finished their interview and headed back to the office. Kate arrived only to find that she was heading back out again with Gibbs. It seemed interesting to Kate that Jethro had directed Tony to stay at the office and run a criminal history check on a suspect.

Kate found herself back in the blue sedan, alone with her boyfriend who happened to be her boss. She was stoically silent for most of the trip.

"Say something." Gibbs finally muttered.

"Tony keeps harassing me about my tattoo." Kate smiled as she looked over at Gibbs.

He smiled at the memory. The first time Jethro Gibbs had discovered the tattoo he had been incredibly surprised. He would have never expected Kaitlyn Jean Todd to have a tattoo, especially not in that specific location. Sometimes when she was fully clothed Jethro would lightly run his hand over where he knew the artwork was. Kate would always giggle slightly at the sensation of his hand on her backside, and then he'd proceed delicately trace the outline of the shooting star with his fingertip.

"It's a lovely piece of body art." Jethro said as he put the car in park.

"Why thank you...for being drunk and squirming around a bit I think it turned out all right." Kate said happily.

"At least you had Abby to hold your hand." Jethro said as they exited the car.

"True." Kate mused as she grabbed the search warrant.

"I'm still mad." Kate pouted as she sat across from Jethro at a small Italian restaurant.

"Even with our surprise ending?" Jethro asked petulantly.

"Especially because of the surprise ending...I should have seen it coming...mother and daughter working together to defraud an insurance company? I must be stupid or something." Kate explained.

"You aren't stupid, you're naive Kate." Jethro quipped as he shoveled a full bite of pasta into his mouth.

Kate grimaced at the insult. If she had only brought her own car, she'd get up and leave right now.

"You're a bastard." Kate hissed. "And furthermore, if we weren't in public right now I'd slap you into next week." Kate said it with anger and frustration as she leaned over the table.

"Kate let me explain." Jethro swallowed quickly.

"Please...I'd love to hear it." Kate said dryly.

"You're mad because you think I was flirting with Melissa? That's what this is all about?" Gibbs said it as he poured Kate another glass of wine.

"I know you were flirting...I had to stand there and watch the whole thing...and listen to it. I had to watch her practically drool all over you....it was disgusting...and yes I am mad and a bit jealous." Kate explained.

"But I am not naive." Kate added quickly.

Jethro chuckled.

"Oh...so this is a joke?" Kate asked as her faced turned bright red. She was so mad she could hardly stand it.

"Not exactly."Jethro retorted as he tried to hide his laughter.

"That's it!" Kate fumed as she stood up and flung her napkin onto the table.

"Where are you going?" Jethro asked as Kate spun on her heels and headed towards the door.

"Home...we're in DC...I'm taking the metro." Kate hissed as she bent down.

"See you later! I'll be working on the boat!" Jethro waved as Kate turned around.

She froze in her tracks. He had some nerve, assuming that she'd get over it and meet him at his house later that night. Suddenly, a wicked but wonderful idea struck Kate's mind. She sauntered back over to Jethro and leaned in behind him.

"See you later baby...I can't wait." Kate cooed in his ear. She planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips that was borderline indecent for such a public place and Kate walked away.

When she was safely in the parking lot Kate removed the car keys from the tight grip of her hand. She had distracted him long enough to steal his keys. She got in the car and sped towards her apartment.

Jethro Gibbs sat in the restaurant awestruck....women were just too complicated. At one point he had toyed with the idea of celibacy...a lifestyle that would keep him from getting into trouble with the opposite gender. That thought had lasted for twenty minutes. Women were complicated, and confusing, but he couldn't resist their charms. Jethro finished his chicken Parmesan and threw money on the table. He stood up and reached into his jacket pocket. "_No keys...._" Jethro thought to himself. He made his way over to a waiter and asked if anybody had returned a lost set of keys. The answer was a quick no. Jethro made his way out to the parking lot. He expected to see Kate sitting in the car, angry but waiting for him.

Jethro surveyed the parking lot. No car...no Kate. Gibbs got out his phone and used his lifeline.

"Ducky...I need a ride." Jethro explained in a low voice as he hung up the phone and waited for Ducky to arrive.

"You do realize it right Jethro?" Ducky's voice was the only sound in Jethro's basement.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he picked up a chisel. Ducky's mother was in the care of an in-home nurse for the night and Ducky had taken advantage of the situation by staying to visit with Jethro.

"You're not always right. You are fortunate that you are right most often times, due to your above average instincts, intelligence, and observation. All three serve you well as an investigator, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you miss the mark a bit. I'm sure she's a lovely girl Jethro. You have good taste. Time is passing you by. Don't end up old and alone. It is no way to live your life. I know you have strong feelings about apologies, but for once it may serve you well to say you're sorry." Ducky was breathless when he finished his explanation.

"You're right Duck. Thanks for the ride. Now head out or you'll be late for that bridge tournament." Jethro smiled as he looked at Ducky.

"Good luck Jethro." Ducky quipped as he headed upstairs.

As soon as Ducky was out of earshot Gibbs reached for his phone and dialed Kate's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Kate said in a weak voice. Jethro could tell she had been crying.

"We need to talk. Would you like me to come over?" Jethro offered to drive over to Kate's house as part of the peace treaty.

"Not necessary." Kate quipped as she hung up the phone.

Jethro set his phone down. His heart sank to his knees, and the planing tool he held in his hand was the unfortunate victim of his rage. He threw it across the room and it made a satisfying thunk on the wall. He was sure he had lost Kate Todd for forever

"Still like to take your aggression out on inanimate objects?" Kate's voice echoed through the large basement.

Jethro looked up to see Kate make her way down the stairs.

"That was fast." Jethro said with a small smirk.

"I've been waiting down the street since I left the restaurant. When I saw Ducky's Morgan I had to speed off. He would have recognized me, and your car. I waited for your call. I knew it would happen eventually." Kate explained as she stood in front of Jethro.

"Listen Kate...we need to have a really serious talk." Jethro said as he pulled the barstool out so Kate could sit.

"I'm still really mad." Kate said as Jethro stood close to her.

"I know." He replied in a heavy voice.

"I am a seasoned Federal Agent...and you called me naive. That was really unnecessary. I may be a lot of things but naive is not one of them." Kate explained.

"Kate...you're a damn good investigator...I think that's why I am so frustrated." Gibbs said as he stared straight into Kate's dark eyes.

"Frustrated? About what?" Kate yelled. If anybody had the right to be frustrated it was her.

"That you don't get it. You can find a terrorist on Air Force One, you can shoot better than most men, and you're so smart, but it seems you don't get the complexities between a woman and a man." Jethro attempted to explain his reasoning to Kate.

"I guess I don't get it." Kate mumbled as she stood up to leave.

"You don't....because you're not like her." Gibbs said as he reached out and gently directed Kate back to a sitting position on the barstool.

"Like who?" Kate asked as she looked up at Gibbs, hoping he wasn't referring to an ex-wife.

"Melissa. She's one of _those_ girls. You can't tell me you don't know the type. She's wicked, pure evil. She knows she's beautiful, she knows she's smart, and she exploits it. She thrives on the attention from men, any man, but it's really a thrill for her to get attention from a man she likes. It's painfully obvious that she's emotionally reckless, and if I can gain the trust of a suspect by flirting with her, then I'm going to. I suspected her from the moment I met her. She was way too comfortable with NCIS at her house. She's a pathological liar. I guess it just blows my mind that you're the profiler and you couldn't tell I was feigning interest. She's beautiful yes, but she's not exactly my type. I never meant to hurt you Kate." Jethro lowered his voice when he said the last part and Kate sat there stunned.

She was in shock. Kate should have known that there was a reason. It wasn't like Jethro to be so open with his feelings and flirt so obnoxiously.

"If I had let you know I was pretending...you would have acted differently too. I couldn't risk it." Gibbs explained as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Gibbs...I understand." Kate said as she gripped Jethro's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered as Jethro pulled her up from the barstool and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Kate, I'm sorry too." Jethro whispered.

Kate tensed and Jethro noticed it instantly. He never said he was sorry. He only apologized for big mistakes.

"We're even." Kate whispered as Jethro looked into her eyes.

"Not yet." Jethro whispered back as he kissed Kate passionately.

Their kiss seemed to last forever and Kate was beyond happy with that. Kissing Jethro was her favorite activity, and time seemed to stand still for the couple.

"Now we're even." Kate said in a breathy whisper as their kiss ended.

"Not quite." Jethro teased as he smiled at Kate.

"Really?" Kate said with a small giggle.

"I think it's time for me to get re-acquainted with that shooting star." Jethro whispered as a hand trailed down to Kate's bottom.

"I think there might be a few old battle scars that could use a delicate touch." Kate mused as she leaned in and rested her head against Jethro's chest.

"Definitely." Jethro said with a smile as he led Kate upstairs.

"I hate to say it and spoil the moment." Kate said as she curled up next to Gibbs so that she was facing him.

"Say what?" Jethro asked as he draped an arm across Kate's shoulder.

"DiNozzo's right." Kate said in a low voice.

"Right about what?" Gibbs asked as he met Kate's glance.

"Make-up sex is the best sex." Kate giggled as she said it.

"Duh." Jethro replied. After three wives he knew that was true.

"What?" Kate asked suddenly upset at the reference to previous bedroom exploits.

"I mean...umm..you didn't know?" Jethro asked as he began playing with Kate's hair.

"Never had it. Most guys won't fight with me, they're all afraid I'd shoot them." Kate explained.

Jethro thought about it, it made sense. He couldn't imagine anybody trying to pick a fight with Kate...that is unless they wanted to end up in a body cast.

"So...maybe we could have our own little boxing match?" Kate suggested.

"I won't fight a woman." Jethro said quickly.

"Not like that...I mean the same principle, but not boxing." Kate explained as she ran a hand across Jethro's smooth stomach.

"What principle?" Jethro asked as he arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Three rounds." Kate said quickly as she shifted her weight and rolled over so that she was straddling Jethro and his arms were pinned above his head.

"You're on." Jethro said through his laughter as his blue eyes twinkled and Kate leaned down to kiss him.


	3. Blast Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! **

"She remembers! Gibbs she knows!"

_**Kate to Gibbs in Left For Dead, Season Two.**_

Jethro Gibbs saw the small ball roll out of Susan's hand and towards the floor. He braced himself for the impact, knowing that Kate was far too close and that he'd never make it in time to shield her. The intense heat hit him like a crashing wave. The sound perforated his eardrums and as the fallout settled around him all he could think of was Kate and Tony.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he rolled over.

"Yeah boss! I'm good!" DiNozzo said as Gibbs stood up and opened his eyes.

The dust was settling around them and both he and Tony ran towards Kate. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, just outside the immediate blast zone.

"Kate!" Jethro yelled as he sank to his knees and rolled Kate over.

"I'm fine." Kate muttered as she opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"No, you're not." Jethro said quickly, noting the scrapes on Kate's face and the bruises and burns on he forearms.

She had done a good job of avoiding the most dangerous part of the explosion, but she had been so close that it seemed some harm was inevitable.

"Paramedics are outside." Gibbs said as he and Tony helped Kate up.

"I'm good." Kate lied as she winced.

"Let us help you." Gibbs growled, his hand wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

"And one explosion later she's still feisty." Tony teased as they made their way towards the paramedics.

"Shut up Tony!" Gibbs and Kate scolded in one voice.

"She looks awful." Tony mused as he stood next to Gibbs watching the Paramedics wrap Kate's wrist in white gauze.

"She'll be fine." Gibbs said knowingly.

"I'm gonna head out." Tony shivered as he looked at his watch.

"Front door is unlocked." Jethro Gibbs said as Tony turned to leave.

"Yeah boss...about that...thanks but ummm, I've got this thing with Naomi tonight, and between you and me, Naomi is "I moan" backwards, so if I don't quite make it home tonight that door will still be unlocked tomorrow right?" DiNozzo chuckled to himself.

"Sure...but I swear to everything holy that if you so much as wake me up when you come in I will kill you." Gibbs said gruffly as he smacked th back of Tony's head.

"Got it boss!" Tony said as he turned and left.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I'd like to be in my own bed tonight." Kate whispered as she pulled the blanket the paramedics had provided tighter around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs said as Kate rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you home." Jethro insisted as he patted Kate's shoulder.

On wobbly feet Kate stood up and with the help of Gibbs made her way to the car. She was surprised when they made their way to Ducky's house.

"Gibbs...the paramedics took care of me." Kate whined.

"They're paramedics, they do great work, but they aren't doctors." Jethro explained as he helped Kate out of the car.

"It was good of you to bring her to me Jethro." Ducky announced ten minutes later. He had used the privacy of the drawing room as a makeshift exam room.

"Her ribs are badly bruised, but not broken. She's going to have quite the time breathing properly for a few days....and these burns on her forearms...thankfully they're second degree, but she's going to have to be careful about infection. In the morning I'll call the pharmacy for an ointment she can pick up." Ducky explained as Kate smiled at both men weakly.

"And I think a bit of this might be in order." Ducky produced a small glass brown bottle from his black bag.

"What is it?" Kate asked as she took the bottle from Ducky.

Ducky looked at Jethro and chuckled. Kate was an excellent agent, but still relatively inexperienced in the ways of the world. The contents of that brown bottle had helped Jethro many times.

"Take one every three hours as needed." Ducky explained as he patted Kate's knee.

"Thanks Ducky." Kate said as she stood up slowly, measuring her breath.

"I won't hug you." Ducky said quietly as Kate and Jethro made their way out to the car.

"Jethro...this really isn't necessary." Kate fought with him, although she knew it would be a losing battle.

He had taken her back to her apartment, but he hadn't left, It was clear that he had every intention of staying the night.

"Oh, but it is." Jethro replied as he poured Kate a glass of water and handed her one of the pills Ducky had supplied.

Jethro motioned for Kate to follow him, and he led her to the bathroom. Jethro turned the shower on letting the water get hot. He gently removed Kate's clothes, careful not to disturb her injuries, and he drew in his breath sharply when he saw the large bruises that covered most of her torso. He hated to even think of how much pain she was in.

"I think I might have taken a bit of a dive." Kate said. She was sure she had been closer to the explosion, and when she had regained her consciousness she was so far away, but after the blast it was hard to tell.

"I think you took the brunt of the aftershock." Jethro said as he removed his own clothing, and helped Kate into the shower.

He stood behind her, the hot water pouring over them. Jethro ran his hands through Kate's dark hair and ran his hands over her shoulders, massaging the stress away. His hands moved lower, gently caressing her sides, his fingertips barely brushing past the bruises.

"Anything else hurt?" Jethro asked. If Kate had more injuries he needed to know right now.

"My arms" Kate whispered.

"They're going to hurt for a few days." Jethro said as he removed the wet gauze and stepped out of the shower momentarily to throw it in the wastebasket.

"Anything else?" Jethro questioned as he got back into the steamy shower.

He could tell by the way Kate was standing, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"My right hip." Kate winced as she said it.

Jethro motioned for Kate to turn and face the wall of the shower. He placed her hands on the wall and gripped her hips tightly and yanked with all of his might.

"Ow!" Kate yelled.

"Breathe out this time." Jethro instructed as he gripped harder.

Kate exhaled deeply and Jethro tugged yet again. This time he heard the noise. Kate's hip gave a satisfying crack as it settled back into place.

"Much better." Kate whispered as she turned to face Jethro.

"Good." Jethro whispered as he wrapped Kate in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not hungry." Kate crossed her arms and pouted as Jethro placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her.

"Can't take pain meds on an empty stomach." Jethro explained as he set a glass of milk on the table.

"Fine." Kate muttered.

She was in her bathrobe, and Jethro had changed into the sweat pants and sweatshirt he always kept at Kate's apartment.

"You can go home." Kate said softly.

"I wouldn't dare think of it." Jethro reminded Kate that there was no place he'd rather be than with her.

"Let's get this taken care of." Jethro ran a hand through Kate's wet hair as she finished her sandwich.

Kate was astonished at Jethro's patience. With her help he had brushed and dried her hair for her. Then he had taken the time to carefully wrap her arms in fresh gauze and clean the burns. He had helped her into her coziest pajamas, and tucked her into bed.

"I'm glad you stayed." Kate murmured sleepily as she drifted off to sleep in Jethro's arms. Kate Todd had realized something that night, for an independent woman she was very happy to have someone taking care of her.

Jethro smiled as Kate snored, he was happy to stay.

"Wow boss! Late night? Early morning?" Tony DiNozzo questioned as he stood in the kitchen sipping orange juice directly from the carton.

In the rush to take care of Kate Jethro had forgotten he'd invited Tony to stay while his apartment was being renovated. Now he stood in Jethro's kitchen, patronizing him about his extra-curricular activities.

Jethro looked at Tony warily, as if to say "keep your mouth shut." But Tony continued babbling.

"You shouldn't have been with her." Tony commented as Jethro made his way upstairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks and returned to the kitchen.

"With who DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked angrily. He was terrified somebody would figure out his secret.

"The one that lives at the hotel, she's your ex-wife for a reason." Tony smirked as he looked at his boss.

Gibbs wordlessly exited his kitchen and headed upstairs, a wide grin plastered on his face. If Tony thought that's where Gibbs had been, than Jethro was more than happy to play along.


	4. Knickers

"Let me see your knickers!"

_**Mrs. Victoria Mallard to Kate in "Meat Puzzle" Season Two**_

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to other people! I own nothing!**

"What a bunch of freaks." Kate declared as she looked through the menu.

"Unbelievable. You know, once upon a time I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore. Maybe about six, seven years into my time at NCIS, I thought that nothing would surprise me. It turns out that I am always astonished at the horrible things people do to one another." Jethro explained as he looked over his reading glasses at Kate.

"I'm just glad Ducky is fine." Kate explained.

Kate was glad to be sitting down to a decent meal with Jethro. Their previous case had consumed both of them for almost a week. Now it was time to relax. The case had been disgusting, but at least the killer had been stopped.

"Ducky may be old, but he's tough." Jethro said quietly as he set his menu down.

"I"ll have the salad please, with bleu cheese dressing." Kate said as the waitress took their orders.

"One steak salad with bleu cheese." The waitress repeated.

"Umm...no steak." Kate explained further.

"Ma'am...I know the customer is always right, but you are at Annie and Billy's Steakhouse." The waitress explained patiently.

Kate looked at the waitress sheepishly. Annie and Billy's hadn't been her first choice, but every other restaurant had at least an hour wait, and Kate and Jethro were dying for some real food.

"Oh I get it...you're one of them." The waitress narrowed her eyes as she said it and pointed to a sign that read **"VEGETARIANS WILL BE CHARGED DOUBLE**" and laughed.

Kate chuckled at the sign and made eye contact with the waitress.

"I love meat, really...I just umm...I can't eat it right now." Kate explained. The latest case had been so gruesome that Kate knew her appetite for red meat wouldn't return for a few weeks.

"Awww shucks! I get it...same thing happened to my Aunt Verna and my sissy when they was expecting! Your little young'n doesn't want you eating steak just yet. But you wait, you'll be big as a house by the time that baby decides to show up! No steak on that salad for you ma'am!" The waitress said it proudly, as if she were an authority on the dietary needs of pregnancy.

Kate glanced across the table at Jethro. His expression was completely deadpan. She caught no glint of laughter or shock in his eyes. He looked oddly pale, but Kate had a short skirt on, and she had undone the top two buttons on her blouse so she assumed that blood had settled in other places Kate decided to play along. She would niether confirm or deny the waitress' suspicions.

"Thank you so much." Kate said in a quiet voice as she bit her lower lip and stared at the table top.

"And for you sir?" The waitress turned and asked Jethro his order.

"I'll have the sixteen ounce Porterhouse with a side of rice." Jethro said proudly as he looked at Kate.

Kate thought it was revolting. It seemed nothing disturbed Jethro's appetite for a good steak.

"Aww...you're eating for two! Don't worry, my Uncle Bubba Eddy does it every time Aunt Verna's working on another youngin." The waitress smiled at Jethro as she said it. She left the table and the second she was out of earshot Kate and Jethro took one look at each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Bubba Jethro! You done gotta get over here and clean this young'n up!" Kate teased in her best hillbilly voice.

"Kate! Git back in the house! I done did tell ya, yer supposed to be barefoot and pregnant!" Jethro teased back as he continued to laugh so hard that his face turned red.

By the time they had calmed down Kate's cheeks were also bright red, she was short of breath and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She reached for her water and sipped it slowly. Jethro finished his beer in a few quick gulps.

"Wow!" Kate finally exclaimed as she reached across the table to hold Jethro's hand now that they were done joking around.

"Well now that the entertainment for the evening is over...." Jethro trailed off as the waitress set their food in front of them.

"Who said it was over?" Kate arched her eyebrow and stared at Jethro.

"Oh my." Jethro whispered as he cut into his steak. After their long week he had just assumed that Kate would be too tired.

"I'm never too tired." Kate finished Jethro's thought for him.

Jethro smirked at Kate and his blue eyes sparkled and he thought back to the past few months. She'd been too injured, too sick, but never once had she complained about being tired. Even if she had been too tired, Jethro wouldn't have minded all that much, because any time with Kate was well spent, but there was one thing that certainly was his favorite activity.

"My place...please?" Kate whispered as they got into the car.

Jethro nodded yes. Kate had been working odd hours trying to protect Ducky and Mrs. Mallard and after their fun he knew she'd sleep better in her own bed.

Kate slipped the key into the lock of her apartment door, and as she turned the key she felt a gentle hand on her backside.

"Jethro." Kate moaned as she made her way into the apartment.

"There's more where that came from." Jethro whispered as he leaned in and pulled Kate's hair to one side, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm!" Kate exclaimed.

Jethro's trail of kisses continued as he reached for the buttons of Kate's blouse, and slowly slid it off her shoulders.

"It's been so long." Jethro whispered as he gently leaned Kate against a wall in her front hallway.

Kate nodded as she put her arms around Jethro's neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I can't wait." Kate whispered as she fumbled for the button on Jethro's jeans.

"Kate...just one thing." Jethro panted as he pulled himself just out of Kate's reach.

He was torturing her and they both knew it.

"What?" Kate asked angrily.

"I need to see your knickers...you know...so I can tell what your intentions are?" Jethro teased.

Kate's eyes grew wide as she slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Jethro couldn't believe his eyes. He was hoping to see his favorite pair, the white satin ones with the pink rosettes embroidered on them. Instead he realized quickly, even in the dimly lit front hall that there were no knickers to speak of.


	5. Doppleganger

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

"_**Really? You don't see it?" Kate to Gibbs in "Doppleganger" Season Two**_

"Kate...how far would you go for a case?" Jethro asked as Kate sat down at the kitchen table in his house.

Kate tilted her head in surprise at the question. It was obvious, and she couldn't understand exactly what Jethro was asking.

"My life." Kate said quickly as she reached for a piece of chicken.

"I mean...how far would you go...from an investigative standpoint?" Gibbs pressed.

"Well...I've been undercover a few times." Kate replied.

"Would you ever risk everything you cherished...I mean besides your life. Would you lay everything on the line for the sake of a case?" Jethro said as he searched Kate's face for a reaction.

"You mean like my apartment?" Kate asked still confused.

"I mean the people you care about." Jethro said with a sigh as he caught Kate's gaze and their eyes locked.

"Depends." Kate said quickly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Depends on what?" Jethro was hoping Kate would get the picture before he'd have to confess outright.

"Well, if I were going to help others, give the family of a murder victim some closure, and save others in the process then yeah, I'd do it." Kate said swiftly as she took a bite of her chicken.

"Good." Gibbs said quietly as he stared at his plate. He had no appetite.

"Are you planning on sending me deep undercover? Is that what this is about?" Kate asked.

"No." Jethro said simply as he looked at Kate.

His stomach was churning. He had no choice, but it was so hard to be honest with her, especially about this.

"This morning I had Karen over...to umm....work on the boat." Jethro looked at his shoes as he said it.

"I suspected her from the beginning, but we really didn't have any specific evidence that pointed to her. I had this theory all along, that if I could get her to trust me, she'd crack. It didn't really work that way, but while she was here McGee called me because he and Abby had stumbled on some pretty solid evidence." Gibbs said as he finally looked up at Kate. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap.

"And your point is?" Kate said dryly. They had both worked part of the day, and Kate was frustrated that Jethro wanted to talk shop at the dinner table.

"While she was here, I needed to figure out if she smoked or not. I didn't want to be obvious about it, and I....well, I'm not proud of it, but I kissed her...Kate I'm sorry." Jethro's eyes were pleading as he explained it to Kate.

Kate's mind was racing. She wanted to smack him, and she knew it had been for the sake of a case, but at some point they had to draw a line..._somewhere._

"Say something." Jethro begged from across the table.

Kate couldn't think of anything decent to say. She stood up slowly, made her way to the front hall and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Kate...please, don't go." Jethro begged as he followed her.

"Don't do this!" Jethro yelled as he followed Kate to her car.

In an angry rage Kate floored the gas and pulled out of the driveway. She sped to the one place she knew would provide some comfort.

Abby Sciuto answered the door to her apartment after Kate rang the bell once.

"Kate?" Abby was surprised to see her friend standing there.

"I need a girl's night." Kate whispered as she started crying.

Abby embraced Kate in a hug and pulled her inside the apartment.

"I can be ready in fifteen!" Abby said happily as she headed to change out of her sweatpants.

"Thanks!" Kate said with a half smile. She made herself comfortable on Abby's couch.

Kate could feel her phone vibrating. She took it out of her pocket, already sure of who it was.

"Kate...can we talk?" Jethro's low voice asked over the phone.

"If you don't let me go for right now...you might never get me back." Kate said as she folded her phone shut and looked up to see Abby standing in front of her.

"It's going to be quite the evening isn't it?" Abby said knowingly as she looked at her best friend.

Kate Todd nodded, she had a lot to think about, and very little time to make up her mind.


	6. Tony has a heart!

"Two please!" Abby yelled to the bartender as she and Kate waited for their drinks.

"Four!" Kate shouted, and the bartender nodded, so Kate knew he had heard her.

"Four?" Abby asked with a small grin.

"One for you, three for me." Kate replied with a grimace.

"What the hell is up with you tonight?" Abby asked as the bartender produced a tray that contained lime slices, salt and four shots of tequila.

"How much would it be to buy the bottle?" Kate asked as she looked at the bartender.

"Seventy five bucks." The bartender replied without skipping a beat.

"Sold." Kate grinned widely and pounded one hand on the bar triumphantly.

Kate rummaged through her purse and produced her debit card and handed it to the bartender.

"You've got to be kidding me." Abby said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Let's go find a table." Kate said as she picked up the bottle, and tray and headed for one of the corner booths.

"What the hell is going on?" Abby asked as she sat next to Kate.

"Let's do a shot first!" Kate said gleefully as she handed Abby a shot glass.

"Fine."Abby grumbled, knowing that Kate was going to need to loosen up.

"Abby...have you ever been in love?" Kate asked as she finished her third shot.

Abby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes." Abby said quietly as she stared at her best friend.

"What would make you walk away from true love?" Kate asked as she reached for a slice of lime.

"Nothing." Abby said with a serious look as she poured another round.

"Really? There is nothing that would bother you?" Kate questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I'd try to work it out, no matter how hard it is, because true love is just meant to be. The only exception would be if he's a criminal." Abby said as she poured salt over her lime slice.

"Eww...how can you do that?" Kate winced as Abby poured back the shot, then sucked the salt encrusted lime.

"Saves time."Abby said as the bitter taste of the tequila was reflected on her face.

"You're too fun." Kate said as she prepared to polish off her seventh shot.

"So what did he do?" Abby asked plainly.

"Who?" Kate asked quickly as she slammed her empty shot glass down.

"The guy you've been seeing for the past four months." Abby replied.

"By the way...thanks for telling me." Abby narrowed her eyes as she said it.

"Listen Abby...I'm sorry for not telling you, but have you ever had something so terrific happen that you're afraid it might not be real? That if you start telling people, you might wake up from the dream any second?" Kate said as she stared at her best friend.

Abby nodded slowly.

"Well, when I met this guy...we were just friendly at first, but over time our circumstances have changed. We spend a lot of time together, and he makes me so happy. But he did something, and it really upset me, and I guess I shouldn't be upset but I am." Kate glanced at the half-empty bottle of vodka as she said it. She hated lying, especially to Abby, but this wasn't lying, it was omitting most of the truth.

"I knew it! DiNozzo and McGee and Ducky all owe me big time!" Abby yelled as she pumped her fist wildly.

"Knew what?" Kate asked as the color drained from her face. The last thing she needed was DiNozzo knowing about her and Gibbs.

"That you're dating a Secret Service Agent. According to my _Kate's Happiness Indicator _you've been with him four months, intimate with him for two months, and you've known him as a friend for way longer. We all figured it out. We're not stupid Kate." Abby said with a smile.

"I have a Happiness Indicator?" Kate asked with bewilderment. She was also surprised that her co-workers had a bet about her love life, but for the moment if they were slightly off the beaten path Kate would let them to continue thinking that way.

"Yeah...about eight weeks ago you started with that goofy grin. You know, the smile you only have when you think nobody is watching. Then you bite your lower lip and close your eyes for just a second, it's like you're reliving all those moments of pass..." Abby laughed as Kate interrupted her sharply.

"Abigail!" Kate yelled.

"So...what did he do?" Abby pressed on.

"I can't really give specific details." Kate said as she sighed.

"I need details...lots!" Abby said as she slurred her words slightly.

"Well...I have to generalize, because it is related to his work." Kate was trying so hard not to let anything slip, and she was just drunk enough that it could happen.

"Fine." Abby said as she leaned against the back of the booth.

"He had to do something at work, something that could have been avoided, but he did it anyway. I should have been proud of him, because by doing it he saved a lot of people from harm, but it's so hard to see it that way. He had a choice, and he chose one path instead of the other, action over inaction. I'm trying to be philosophical and remember that the greater good is important, but it is so hard." Tears welled up in Kate's eyes as she said it.

"He was working undercover and went to far with a suspect, didn't he?" Abby blurted out, revealing her deepest, most well-kept secret.

Kate's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise.

"How....Abby...how do you know that?" Kate asked in a soft voice.

"Well, once upon a time I was working on a Master's Degree in Forensics, and I started dating this police officer from back home. I really cared about him, and he got promoted to Detective. He worked the vice squad, and the next thing I know I turn on the television during a study break and there's this huge drug bust at an illegal brothel. My boyfriend at the time was leading the madam of the brothel out in handcuffs. Three days later he admitted to me over coffee that he hadn't just inquired about the services the madam offered, he had actually used them, in an attempt to build a stronger case. I was horrified, and I spent days alternating between anger, and trying to convince myself that what he did was for the greater good. In the end I couldn't handle it and we went our separate ways." Abby had tears streaming down her face as she finished talking, and her eye make-up was running down her cheeks.

"Oh Abby!" Kate whispered in surprise as she reached across the table to hug Abby.

Suddenly as the two women embraced one kiss seemed so insignificant, so small, but it hurt Kate still to even think about it.

"Kate, the ultimate choice is yours...but you really need some time to think about this." Abby said as she hugged Kate.

"I know." Kate whispered as she fought back tears.

"The hearse is staying put for tonight!" Abby said as she and Kate stumbled out of the bar, and hailed a cab.

The women were in far better spirits, and as Kate stumbled into Abby's apartment she was thankful that the tequila had made her sleepy. She stretched out onto the futon and closed her eyes immediately, while Abby made her way to her coffin.

"Night Kate!" Abby yelled as Kate heard the creaking of the coffin in the next room.

"Night Abby!" Kate mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

***THE FOLLOWING MONDAY***

Kate sat at her desk and braced herself. It would happen. Jethro would step off that elevator any minute and Kate would actually have to look at him.

"Rough weekend?" DiNozzo remarked as he looked at Kate who was yawning for the third time.

"Shut up Tony!" Kate barked.

She knew she looked like hell. No make-up. Plain dress pants and a boring old sweater, her only jewelry was the small silver anchor charm necklace that Jethro had given her when they had first started dating. Her hair was in a ponytail, and the only effort Kate had expended in getting ready was putting her contacts in.

A cup of coffee slammed onto Kate's desk with a thud. She looked up to see Jethro wordlessly make his way to his desk.

"Usual Monday until we get a call." Gibbs instructed as McGee made his way to the bull pen.

Everybody groaned. Mondays meant catching up on reports and paperwork.

"Why so glum Kate? Did they cancel your spinsters anonymous meeting this weekend?" Tony teased from his desk.

"Do not make me shoot you!" Kate yelled. It was almost lunchtime and it had taken all of her energy to be civil with Gibbs.

"You wouldn't dare." Tony shot back.

Wordlessly Kate stood up from her desk and headed to where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. Kate walked into interrogation room four, and shut the door behind her. She sank to the floor and burst into tears. It was too much to handle and Kate finally let herself go and cried.

Kate sobbed and sobbed as her mind raced. She wasn't sure what to do. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Kate heard the door open slightly. A pair of gray trousers knelt next to Kate and Tony DiNozzo's strong arms wrapped around Kate's shoulders.

"Kate...I'm sorry." Tony whispered gently.

He was smart enough to know that if Kate was crying that something awful was going on, and considering the bet that he had going with McGee, Abby and Ducky Tony had a good idea of what was wrong with Kate.

"I'm being an idiot!" Kate wailed as Tony tried to comfort her.

"No, you're not." Tony reminded her gently.

It took some time for Kate's tears to cease, but when she finally stood up Tony was there with a box of tissues. Kate gratefully accepted and did her best to look in the mirror and touch-up her appearance.

"Kate...stop, and think for a second." Tony whispered as he stood behind Kate.

"Look at yourself." Tony whispered as he pointed to the mirror.

Kate looked horrible. She looked beyond awful. There was no suitable word to describe her current state.

"I look like shit." Kate muttered.

"Kate, you have to ask yourself one thing." Tony said in a soft voice.

"What?" Kate pressed as she glanced at her awful reflection.

"If he makes you feel like this...does he really deserve you?" Tony said in a louder voice. He wanted Kate to really understand his point.

Kate looked at Tony in surprise. It was a shock to hear something so deep come out of Tony's mouth. Kate decided instantly that it was nice though, after all the torment she realized that Tony did indeed have a soul.

Jethro Gibbs stood outside of interrogation room four. The room was hardly ever used and the door had been ajar. He had heard voices and stood just out of sight to listen in. Jethro turned and headed down the hallway. Today would be business as usual with one small exception: Tony DiNozzo's words would haunt him for the entire day.


	7. Bete Noir

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"**Since when did lab rats start packing Sigs?" Ari to Kate in Bete Noir, Season Two**

Author's Note: I've been a bit angst-y in the past two chapters...time to lighten things up.

Kate Todd paced back and forth nervously in the waiting room at the hospital. It was all her fault. She should have killed him. She had the chance, and she had blown it. The strange terrorist that had held Ducky, Gerald and Kate captive had escaped, but not before shooting Gerald in the shoulder and then Gibbs. Now both men were in surgery, having their shoulders repaired.

"Why didn't I do it Ducky?" Kate asked as she ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Kate, you mustn't second guess yourself, it's not your fault." Ducky said reassuringly.

"If this had been two years ago, I would have killed him instantly. I guess my threat assessment skills aren't what they used to be." Kate sighed as she looked at the older doctor.

"Kate, you need to stop this. Everything will be just fine." Ducky said in his soft voice.

As if on cue the surgeon made his way into the waiting room.

"They're both tough men Ducky, you were right." The older surgeon smiled at the medical examiner as he said it.

Kate made her way over to Ducky and listened to the two men intently.

"Gerald has a long road ahead of him. His shoulder was literally blown apart. It will be months before he can return to work. Agent Gibbs is far luckier. The bullet went right through, it was a clean shot. He's going to be in pain for a few weeks as his arm heals. I repaired some torn tissue, but other than that he looks fine. I had the nurse put them across the hall from each other if you'd like to go visit now." The surgeon explained.

Kate breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had been so worried once she had realized that the man in autopsy had shot Jethro. Just yesterday she had been so conflicted about how she felt about him, and now she knew exactly how she felt.

"Let's go see Gerald first." Ducky said as he led the way and Kate followed.

"Hi Doctor." Gerald said weakly from his bed as Ducky walked in with Kate trailing behind.

"Hey Kate." Gerald groaned.

Kate waved at Gerald and smiled a small half-smile.

"I'm going to be good as new in a few months...that's what Dr. Nichols said." Gerald explained as Ducky stood next to his bedside.

"Yes you are, and it's good to hear, because I certainly need an assistant." Ducky smiled as he looked at the various monitors. Gerald's vital signs were all normal.

"Don't be afraid to ask those nurses for anything, especially pain medication. If you need it use it." Ducky instructed Gerald.

"Yes Doctor Mallard." Gerald smiled his half-smile and looked at Kate.

"I'm just glad he didn't hurt her." Gerald said as he used his good hand to point to Kate.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Kate said honestly as she looked at Gerald.

Gerald's brown eyes grew wide.

"Don't be sorry, you had no control over his actions." Gerald reminded Kate.

"Time for some more medicine!" A perky young nurse entered the room with a syringe which she emptied directly into Gerald's IV line.

"On that note, we shall be leaving. Get your rest Gerald, and don't forget what I told you!" Ducky yelled as he and Kate exited the room.

"Thanks Doctor Mallard." Gerald replied as his eyes began to droop.

"This is going to be a treat." Kate grumbled as they stood outside the door to Jethro's room.

"He's crankier than normal when he's in pain, I'd watch out if I were you." Ducky explained as he entered the dimly lit hospital room.

Gibbs was sitting up in his bed, wearing green scrub pants and a hospital gown. His left arm was in a sling, his hair slightly tousled. A tray of half-eaten food sat on the roll-away table in front of him.

"Baby food." Jethro muttered with disdain as he looked at the mush that had been served to him for dinner.

"You've never been one for hospital food Jethro." Ducky said with a chuckle.

"Hey Kate." Jethro grumbled as Ducky moved closer and Kate's appearance was revealed.

"Hi Gibbs." Kate said with a sigh as she stared at the floor instead of making eye contact with her boss.

"Duck...do I really have to stay overnight? I feel fine." Gibbs said as he looked at Ducky.

"Yes, you must, although even I admit it is a formality. You're relatively lucky, compared to Gerald, but you did just have general anaesthesia. Observation is necessary." Ducky said as he pointed to the monitor that tracked Jethro's vital signs.

"Can't I just sign out and crash at your place?" Gibbs asked with an almost child-like pleading.

"Remember what happened the last time you slept over? I don't know if I'll ever completely forgive mother." Ducky said as he stared at his best friend.

Gibbs was slightly loopy from all the drugs but he managed his half-smirk half-smile and nodded.

"You're right." Gibbs said as he yawned.

"I will make sure that Dr. Nichols releases you first thing in the morning. I'd like to have you home by lunchtime." Ducky said knowingly.

"Great." Gibbs said as he yawned once more.

"I am going to go home. Mother's care nurse must be delighted at the overtime, but I don't wish to write that check at the end of the month. I will call you in the morning. Besides I'm sure you want to talk to Kate and get her firsthand information regarding what happened in autopsy." Ducky said as he exited and said good-night to Kate.

The hospital room was eerily silent as Kate stood there and stared at Jethro. He stared back at her. She wanted to say something, anything meaningful, she didn't want to talk about what had transpired earlier in the day, she had already given her full report to DiNozzo. Kate made her way over to Gibbs and stood next to his bed.

"Kate..." Jethro whispered as he reached out with his good hand and gripped her hand.

Kate stared into his blue eyes and leaned in. No words were needed. Words didn't fit this moment. Kate leaned in and kissed Jethro. He responded fervently. All that they needed to say was in that kiss. Kate knew instantly that everything would be all right as Jethro's good arm reached around and pulled her onto the bed next to him. Kate moved carefully so as not to disturb Jethro's arm.

"I love you." Jethro whispered in a breathy voice as Kate stretched out next to him.

"I love you too." Kate replied as they drifted off.

Kate woke up with a stiff neck. Laying next to Jethro in a cramped bed all night had done nothing for her posture. She reminded herself that a stiff neck was better than a shot-up shoulder.

"Kate...you didn't have to stay." Jethro groaned as he attempted to stretch.

"I wanted to." Kate said as she nuzzled up next to Jethro.

"I'm glad you did." Jethro whispered as he kissed Kate's forehead.

As promised Jethro left the hospital shortly before noon, and Kate drove him home and stayed with him knowing full well that he shouldn't be alone. She had called Director Morrow earlier that morning and had explained that after the events of the day before she felt it was best to take a day off. Director Morrow had agreed completely and had assured Kate that Tony, McGee and Abby were all trying to identify the man who had been in autopsy the day before.

"Lunch?" Kate asked as Jethro settled down on the couch in the living room.

Jethro nodded.

"Hospital food sucks." Jethro complained as Kate headed to the kitchen. She remembered the awful food she had endured after her appendectomy.

Kate threw together two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jethro inhaled his food as Kate delicately nibbled the crust away, and then finished with the rest of the sandwich.

"You that delicate with everything?" Jethro teased as he flashed Kate a wicked smile.

"Jethro!" Kate yelled in surprise.

"Kaitlin!" Jethro yelled back with a grin.

Kate leaned back on the couch and cuddled up to Jethro.

"None of that for now..." Kate reminded Jethro.

"When?" Jethro asked petulantly.

"When you recover." Kate said plainly.

"The doctor never said I couldn't and if we're careful enough...it just might work." Jethro said in a manner that Kate knew was half serious and half joking.

"Well...if you insist..." Kate flashed Jethro a smile and she got off the couch and headed upstairs.

"I am so glad I insisted." Jethro said as he fell back against the comfortable mattress. It had been humorous, finding a spot that didn't disturb his shoulder, but also enhanced their pleasure, and now that they were both satisfied Jethro decided that the few minutes of awkwardness had been worth it.

"You should insist more often." Kate said as she gently kissed Jethro's unharmed shoulder.

"I think this may benefit my recovery." Jethro explained as Kate closed her eyes and pulled the comforter over the both of them.

"After nap time." Kate replied as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Sounds good." Jethro mumbled as he used his good hand to stroke Kate's hair.


	8. Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine! Don Bellisario is really, really creative though! I don't own Gone With the Wind either.

**Author's Note**: I know I keep skipping between Seasons One and Two, but thisis fiction and I'm just trying to keep the story going. I also know that this original episode is set during late summer, but I've changed it to Halloween time, just because I really wanted to write a Halloween chapter! Please enjoy, and thanks for all the kind reviews!

"**There is no good reason to give up what you had!" Jethro Gibbs to the Navy Captain who set up his wife and blind daughter to be kidnaped. See No Evil, Season Two. **

"Unreal." Kate muttered as she hung up her phone.

"What?" Abby Sciuto asked as she finished applying her eyeliner.

"The Captain...he set it all up. He claims his wife and daughter were never in any danger. He also told Gibbs the money he stole was to help pay for eye surgery for his daughter. All that aside, he's still a bastard." Kate added as she glanced in the long mirror that ran the full length of Abby's bathroom wall.

"Who the hell would do that to a kid? What a freak." Abby said as she reached for her lipstick.

"At least it's your favorite night of the year." Kate winked as she adjusted her costume.

"And Gibbs'." Abby said with a smirk.

"What?" Kate asked in surprise. She had no idea Halloween was his favorite holiday. Well that had been until yesterday, when Gibbs had proudly announced that he would be heading to the costume party Abby had invited the team to with everybody else from NCIS.

"You look perfect." Abby said as Kate straightened her hat.

"I hope so." Kate said with a sigh.

"You're just worried Mr. Perfect won't like it." Abby added knowingly.

Kate and Jethro had decided it was the night for the big reveal to the team. When they had discussed it they had both realized that they wouldn't be in the office, it was a fun night anyhow, and they would all be just drunk enough that everybody would be in a good mood. Abby still assumed that Mr. Perfect was somebody other than their boss.

"He'll love it." Kate said as she ran a hand through her ringlet curls.

"Abby...you look perfect." Kate said as Abby twirled in front of the mirror.

"I can't get over how detailed the costume is!" Kate exclaimed.

"I even got this!" Abby said as she rummaged through the folds of the huge dress and produced a plastic piece of cake.

"Now they can have their cake and eat it too!" Kate squealed in delight.

"You look good as Marie Antoinette!" Kate said as she leaned in and hugged Abby who was decked out to look like the queen, after her beheading of course.

"Only you would think to add the blood around the neck and the dark eye-make up!" Kate admired the very specific costume that had taken Abby weeks to make.

"Don't forget the jewels!" Abby pointed to the tall blond wig that sat atop her head, she had taken a plastic tiara and broken pieces and super-glued them into sections of the wig.

"Your outfit is pretty detailed too...I just have to say that I love the fact that you are an Admiral." Abby said as the women headed out of the bathroom and into the front hall of Abby's apartment.

"Thanks. It was hard though, adding all the hardware there's not much of an outfit here." Kate said as she smoothed the skirt on the white and blue sailor dress she had on.

It had seemed natural to Kate, going as a sailor. She did work at NCIS after all, and the outfit was just skimpy enough that she could really get Jethro going.

"Abby, does Gibbs dress up?" Kate wondered aloud as the women got into Abby's hearse.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised at how creative he is." Abby explained as she cranked up the radio.

Kate snorted. Gibbs and creative were rarely used in the same sentence. Abby parked the car just outside the bar her friends had rented to host their party. Kate screamed when she saw a shadowy figure approach the car. Abby gripped Kate's arm tightly, and both women laughed when they realized it was Tony.

"DiNozzo!" Kate scolded as Tony bent down and leaned into the open window.

"Who is this DiNozzo fellow? I've never heard such a name! And my what charming ladies we have here...I am Captain Rhett Butler." Tony said as he waved.

Kate laughed as she admired his costume, complete with a penciled on mustache.

"Where's Scarlett?" Abby asked as she exited the hearse, using care to not trip on her long dress.

"Scarlett! My love, get over here and meet these nice northern folk!" Tony said in his best southern accent.

Out of the darkness strode Timothy McGee in a green velvet dress that rivaled the one Scarlett had made out of curtains.

Kate and Abby dissolved into hysterics when they saw McGee.

"What the hell?" Abby finally blurted out.

"I lost a bet." McGee said coldly.

"What bet?" Kate asked as she snorted from laughing so hard.

"The one about me dressing up." Jethro's voice yelled from somewhere in the darkness.

Kate realized the voice was coming from behind her and she looked, but didn't see Jethro.

"I can't see you!" Kate yelled back.

"That's the point!" Jethro replied.

Kate heard a soft wooshing sound, and then the soft thud of feet. She whirled around to see Gibbs standing there dressed from head to toe in an authentic ghillie suit. His face was even painted.

"I love your costume." Kate said as she winked at Gibbs.

"Likewise." Jethro said as he leaned in and raised an arm to pull Kate close.

He dipped her low as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. Kate's mind spun. She hadn't realized this was how Jethro had planned on telling the team. Not that she minded though. Jethro returned Kate to her upright position and they turned to face the team. Four shocked faces stared at them in disbelief, and Kate was pleased to see that Ducky had joined the group.

"What the hell just happened?" McGee asked as he stared at his boss and Kate.

"Can it Scarlett!" Tony said.

"So Kate, you're hot for the boss-man?" Tony teased.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro barked.

Tony instantly slapped himself on the back of his own head, saving his boss the trouble.

"Wow. I didn't even see this one coming...and I'm the best friend." Abby said with an awestruck expression on her face.

"I didn't have a clue either Abigail." Ducky replied.

"Let's go party." Gibbs finally said as he reached for Kate's hand and they all made their way into the bar.

"Ducky can you explain your costume to me?" Kate asked as she stared at the medical examiner.

"You're showing your age Kaitlyn, isn't she Jethro?" Ducky said with a smile.

"What? What am I missing?" Kate asked petulantly.

"I'm Illya Kuryakin, dear...you know The Man from U.N.C.L.E." Ducky said with a laugh.

"So...what is that, some sort of Scottish thing?" Kate asked as she looked at Jethro.

Ducky laughed and looked at Jethro.

"It's an old television show." Ducky explained.

"It's so weird to see you in a regular tie." Kate commented as Abby handed her another drink.

"Last year he was an alien, I liked that costume a lot better than some boring black and white suit." Abby commented.

"Abigail, I've had a rough week with Mother and this is the best I could muster." Ducky explained.

"Although I must admit that it would be most fascinating to have been there for the autopsy of Queen Marie." Ducky commented as he admired Abby's costume.

"I think the most fascinating thing of all is that Tony and McGee won for best couple." Gibbs added as he finished a beer.

"Jealous much?" Tony asked as he polished off another shot, holding his trophy in the air.

"Not one bit." Jethro muttered as he flagged down the bartender for another beer.

"No bourbon?" McGee asked as he stood next to his boss.

"Too hot." Gibbs said quickly as he reached for Kate's hand.

"I bet." McGee replied quickly knowing that even though it looked really cool the ghillie suit was impossibly heavy and stifling hot.

Kate leaned in and kissed Gibbs, careful not to smear his face make-up.

"You two are adorable!" Abby squealed in delight.

"Thanks." Kate said with a smile as Gibbs squeezed her hand.

Jethro leaned in and whispered "let's get out of here." Kate shook her head no, and Gibbs squeezed her hand again, this time stopping just before he caused her any pain. Kate took the hint.

"I think we're going to head out. I guess it's getting too late for this old man." Kate teased as she explained to Abby as best she could.

Abby and Gibbs exchanged a knowing glance, and Abby's heart suddenly ached knowing that Kate was in for a long night.

"That's fine." Abby said quickly, knowing that although he did his best to attend Gibbs always left the party fairly early on Halloween.

Everybody hugged and said goodnight and congratulated Kate and Gibbs on finally being an official couple.

"That went well." Kate said as they headed to the car.

It sure did." Jethro said quietly as he stood next to his car and shed his costume.

Kate was relieved to see that Jethro had on a t-shirt and jeans underneath.

"I'll stand guard." Jethro said as he unlocked the car door for Kate.

"Why?" Kate said as she got in the car and saw the a pair of her jeans and a sweater sitting on the back seat, neatly folded.

"Change, we have somewhere else to be." Jethro explained.

Confused, Kate got in the car and changed quickly. She figured whatever he had in mind it was some sort of romantic surprise.

"All good?" Kate asked as she twirled around.

"Just fine." Gibbs said as he got into the car.

It took Gibbs a few minutes to wipe the make-up off his face with baby wipes. He started the car and they sped off into the night.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Kate asked as they drove.

"And secrets." Jethro said quietly as he turned down a small dirt road.

Kate recognized where they were instantly, just outside the gates of a huge cemetery.

"Jethro...what's going on?" Kate asked, fear in her voice and her hands trembling.

Jethro parked the car in front of the iron gate and turned the engine off.

"Kate...there's something only a few people know about me. I've been married four times, not three." Gibbs said with a heavy sigh as he turned so he was facing Kate.

Kate had only had two drinks, the same as Gibbs, but it took her mind a moment to register what she was hearing.

"I don't get it. I mean I do, but why? Or how? I don't really know what to say. Is there a right thing to say?" Kate asked as she stared beyond the gates into the cemetery.

"Her name was Shannon, and she was my first wife. I loved her because she made me a better person. I thought that I couldn't love anybody more than Shannon, but she proved me wrong when we had our daughter Kelly. They were my everything. The one constant in my life as the Corps moved me from base to base, all across America. When I got sent to Kuwait they stayed in Pendleton, waiting for me to come home. Shannon went jogging one morning after dropping Kelly off at school. She witnessed a drug deal gone bad, and the murder of a Marine. She positively identified the killer for the police and the NIS agents working the case. Five days later they were dead, the result of a car accident designed to kill Shannon and the NIS agent protecting her." Jethro's voice was a soft whisper as he finished speaking, and he burst into tears and buried his head in Kate's shoulder. Tears streamed down Kate's face as she gently stroked his hair, her hands trying to comfort him.

Kate's mind was busily trying to process everything she heard in the past few minutes. So many things she had never been able to explain before made sense now. His inabilty to let people in, the fear of committment. His caring and gentle way with children. His fierce drive to protect women from harm.

"Jethro, what can I do?" Kate asked as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Jethro calmed himself and stopped crying.

"Follow me." Jethro said as he exited the car and made his way to the trunk.

Kate followed him and she was surprised to see that Gibbs was holding a flower shaped balloon and two cupcakes.

"What is this?" Kate asked.

Jethro didn't reply, he just slammed the trunk shut and approached the gate. He entered a pass code on the electronic keypad and a smaller gate off to the side swung open.

"The caretaker and I have an understanding." Jethro explained quickly as they made their way inside the cemetery. Jethro closed the gate behind them. That was the one condition of his visit. The caretaker had explained fifteen years ago that cemeteries on Halloween night always closed early to prevent break-ins or disturbances of any kind.

"Makes sense." Kate said quietly as she followed Jethro.

They walked for about twenty minutes before stopping beside a statue of an angel.

"Here they are...my girls." Jethro said sadly as he sat at the feet of the angel and Kate knelt in front of him. There were two small headstones on each side of the statue. Kate's blood ran cold as she read them.

"Shannon Marie Kilbaine Gibbs, Novemeber 1st 1958 to May 13th 1991 Wife, Mother, Daughter, forever in our hearts." Kate read the inscription on the headstone to the left.

Kate glanced to her right and read the other headstone. "Kelly Marie Gibbs November 1st 1984 to May 13th 1991 Daughter, and Friend, forever a child of God." Kate choked up as she read the words and realized that Kelly and Shannon shared the same birthday.

"They have the same birthday." Kate said quietly.

"And the same death date." Gibbs added sadly as he remained huddled at the feet of the angel that stood between Kelly and Shannon's headstones.

"Jethro, it is a lovely plot, you did an excellent job of honoring them." Kate said reassuringly.

"It will be here in five minutes." Jethro said as he glanced at his watch.

"What?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Their birthdays." Jethro said as he reached for the package of cupcakes.

"Oh that's right! Halloween is the last day of October." Kate reasoned aloud.

Jethro and Kate sat in silence as the moments passed. Jethro glanced at his watch again. Slowly, he removed the cupcakes from their package and placed one by Kelly, and then one by Shannon.

"Happy birthday girls." Jethro said quietly as he tied the flower ballon to the wrist of the angel statue.

Kate stood slightly off to the side, not wanting to disturb Jethro's private moment.

Kate could see Jethro wipe the tears from his eyes as he whispered "love you both." Before turning and facing Kate.

"Let's go home." Gibbs said in a soft voice as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Who knows?" Kate asked breaking the tense silence that had permeated the drive home. She didn't want to accidentally say something and cause an awkward moment. She assumed that Ducky knew.

"All of my ex-wives, an old friend who got me started working for NCIS, you of course, and Abby. Nobody else, not even Ducky." Jethro said heavily.

"Abby?" Kate questioned.

"Her mother is deaf." Jethro said with an edge to his voice.

"Your point?" Kate asked angrily.

That was the moment when Jethro snapped back to reality. He realized that Kate had no way of knowing. He mentally berated himself for being so short with her. She had been so nice to him, and taken the shocking news rather well.

"Abby's mother, Gloria teaches speech therapists and translators. Shannon was a speech therapist. Every year she'd got to this big conference in New Orleans. After she had Kelly, Shannon just assumed she wouldn't go. Well I told her that we'd go together as a family and make a vacation out of it. Kelly and I would explore the city during the day, and at night we'd spend time together as a family. Gloria was the keynote speaker at the conference the year after Kelly was born. Her sitter cancelled at the last minute, and she almost missed her big speech until Shannon intervened and explained that I could watch Gloria's daughter during the day. Imagine my surprise when I realized I had bitten off more than I could chew, caring for my own nine month old and the hyperactive child of a colleauge of Shannon's. Abby was hyper then, and she's hyper now." Gibbs smirked as he said it.

"Seven year-old Abby...what's that like?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Her hair was pure blond." Gibbs said with a smile, knowing that Abby hated blonds.

"Every summer we would visit the Sciutos during the week of the conference. It was always interesting to say the least. Even though they were years apart Abby was fascinated with Kelly and always had fun with her. I would have to say the only time I ever doubted Abby's judgement was the day we were all getting ready to have this big bonfire and suddenly I heard screaming from the upstairs. We got upstairs to find that Abby had super-glued her brother Derrick to ceiling. Poor kid was bald until Christmas. As Bart Sciuto and I peeled Derrick of the ceiling while Abby and Kelly watched and laughed I never realized that would be the last time we'd all be together. Abby's family flew in for the memorial service. " Jethro explained as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Oh my God...that is pure Abby!" Kate said as she laughed.

"Sure is." Gibbs said as they made their way into his house.

"Home sweet home." Kate mused as they stood in the kitchen.

"So you ever super-glue anybody to a ceiling?" Jethro asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I once convinced my sister to eat sidewalk chalk. I told her the different colors were different flavors. She ate three whole stick before she puked." Kate smiled at the memory.

"I am so glad I was an only child." Gibbs said as he kissed Kate on the cheek.

Later that night Kate and Jethro fell into bed, both exhausted. Jethro turned out the bedside lamp and cuddled up next to Kate.

"Kate...thank you. It's nice not to be lonely." Jethro whispered.

"I love you." Kate whispered back, it was the only decent thing she could think of to say.

"I love you too." Jethro said in reply as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Kill Ari

"_**Director Jenny Shepard, she's here to keep me from whacking Ari." Gibbs to DiNozzo in Kill Ari Part One, Season Three.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to completely re-write this part of the plot, simply because I want to keep Kate alive! Please enjoy! **_

"Kate, Ducky needs you in autopsy." Gibbs said as he hung up his phone.

"Why?" Kate asked petulantly, she thought that she had already been through enough that day.

"He just said to send you down, he didn't elaborate." Gibbs said as he looked at Kate. Jethro shot Kate a glance saying that he knew why, but he wasn't going to elaborate in the busy squad room.

Obediently, Kate stood up and made her way to the elevator. She hit the button for the lowest level and realized that she knew why Ducky wanted her in autopsy. Today was a day Kate wanted to erase from her memory. What she had seen would never fade, it would always be sharp and clear in her mind, but on paper Kate knew the circumstances were bound to change.

"You wanted to see me?" Kate asked as she entered the autopsy lab.

"We both did." Ziva David said quietly from a corner of the lab.

"Why?" Kate asked as she stared at the cold slab where Ari lay.

"We need your cooperation." Ducky said quietly.

"Cooperation?" Kate asked petulantly.

"Yes, Kaitlyn, when I perform the autopsy I am going to find that Ari died from a single gunshot wound to the head, and I am going to find a nine-millimeter shell in his skull. From Ziva's weapon." Ducky said softly.

"What?" Kate asked in confusion. That wasn't how it had happened.

"Kate, it is for the best, if we do it this way." Ziva said quietly.

Kate had only known the Mossad agent for a few days and she already liked her although she was a bit different.

"How is this going to play out, I mean between NCIS and Mossad?" Kate asked as she folded her arms and stared at Ari's body.

"I am going to assume responsibility for Ari's death. I shot him as he tried to attack you. My father sent me to kill Ari, to eliminate him as a threat, and the paperwork and evidence will reflect that I have completed my task." Ziva explained.

A chill ran through Kate. She was still shook up from the day's events.

"Ziva, you hardly know us, why are you going out of your way to protect Jethro and I?" Kate pressed.

"She owes me a favor." Director Shepard quipped as she stepped from the shadows behind the cooler where Ducky kept his chemicals.

"Director Shepard?" Kate questioned.

"We can't do this to Jethro, we can't let him go. He's a damn good investigator and this place would never be the same without him. He's saved my ass before, and now we're collectively saving his ass." Jenny explained as she stared at Kate.

"Fine by me, just tell me what you need me to say, or not say." Kate said simply as she stared at three people she trusted with her life.

"Listen carefully dear; think back to early this morning." Director Shepard said as she looked at Kate.

"You were in the shower, getting ready for work. It's a nice normal day, until you get out of the shower and see Ari Haswari standing in your bathroom, waiting for you. He has a gun pointed at your head, and you have no choice but to comply with everything he says. You did what you were told, and the next thing you know Ari is laying on the floor in a puddle of blood." Director Shepard explained.

"That _is_ what happened." Kate said knowingly. As if she agreed with Jenny the circumstances and images in her mind would magically change.

"But this time when you look up you don't see Jethro standing there, you see Ziva…holding her weapon because she just shot Ari." Ducky finished for the Director.

"Ziva…shot Ari…got it." Kate said as she forced herself to picture the scene in her mind, erasing the image of Jethro standing there holding his old rifle as Ari's lifeless body lay between them.

"That's right. Ziva did shoot Ari. Director David told her to, and she did her job. She's a good agent." Jenny said as she smiled at Kate, happy that the agent would comply with the fabricated story.

"Now Kate go upstairs. Jethro will take you home so you can get some rest." Ducky said quickly as he ushered Kate out of autopsy.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do." Kate mumbled.

"Agent Todd you and Agent Gibbs are to go home for the evening! That is a direct order!" Director Shepard commanded as her voice echoed through the autopsy lab.

"Yes ma'am." Kate said quietly as she turned and exited autopsy.

Kate silently made her way back to her desk and collected her coat and purse. Jethro was already waiting for her.

"Let's go home." Jethro said quietly as he wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders and led her to the elevator.

The second the doors closed and the elevator moved downward Jethro hit the power button and it jerked to a halt.

"Gibbs what's going-"Kate's sentence was interrupted as Jethro pinned her to the wall of the elevator and kissed her passionately, caressing the side of her cheek with his hand as they embraced.

"Oh God Kate." Jethro panted as he broke their kiss.

"I've been waiting all morning to do that. You're here, you're safe. He can't ever hurt you or take you away from me." Jethro said as he looked into Kate's eyes.

"I love you." Kate said as she stared into Jethro's steely blue eyes. Kate wiped her lips with the sleeve of her shirt and hit the power button on the elevator which jerked back to motion.

"Jethro, is it safe to go back to your house? I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Kate stammered as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, Abby went over there and cleaned it up for us after Tony and McGee finished processing everything." Gibbs explained as they made their way through the lobby to the parking lot.

Kate didn't have to say what she was thinking. Jethro had already known. Kate was terrified that there would be blood everywhere, but Abby had called Gibbs while Kate was in autopsy meeting with Ziva, Jenny and Ducky, and had explained that she had properly cleaned and sanitized the master bathroom. When Kate realized that Jethro was going to shoot Ari it had been too late. It was like a horrible accident. Kate had wanted to close her eyes and not see the carnage, but she stood there doe-eyed wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping as a bullet made its way into Ari's head. He had fallen instantly, and the next thing Kate knew Ziva was standing behind Jethro singing something in Hebrew, and yelling for Kate and Jethro to leave the house as soon as possible and keep quiet. As Jethro helped Kate step over Ari's body Kate looked down to see blood everywhere, and Ari's lifeless eyes staring up at her.

"Thank God for best friends." Kate said as she got into the passengers side of the car and they headed back to Gibbs' house.

"What can I do for you?" Jethro asked as Kate sat on the porch swing and stared at the shrubs, and the flowers that had started to bloom in early spring.

"Nothing." Kate said blandly. Today had been a close call and they both knew it. Kate Todd knew that she had cheated death once, and she'd be forever grateful to Jethro, Ziva and the rest of the team. It would be one big cover-up, a completely fabricated account that would be passed on to Director David. Ziva hadn't known them for very long and already Kate knew that she'd do anything to protect them.

Jethro left Kate alone on the porch to sift through her own thoughts. He knew from experience that it was best to leave her be for the moment, until she figured things out for herself. Nobody could give her the answers she was searching for.

"Are you going to be okay if I go pick up dinner?" Jethro whispered in Kate's ear. It was just past sundown and Kate was still sitting on the porch swing, wrapped up in a coat and a thick blanket. It was late March and still very chilly outside, but Kate had wanted to be outside with her thoughts. Jethro had left her alone for most of the day, content to work on his boat.

"I'll be fine." Kate mumbled.

"Kate, you need to go inside, you'll catch your death if you stay out here much longer." Jethro whispered as he leaned in and offered a hand to Kate to help her up.

"Cold weather doesn't cause illness." Kate retorted as she stared into the inky darkness that had enveloped the backyard.

"Humor an old chauvinist and head inside like a good girl." Jethro smiled as he looked at Kate and waved his hand slightly, urging her to get up.

"Fine, but only to appease you." Kate said dryly. She extended her hand, which Jethro gripped firmly and helped her up.

"There's a nice fire going in the living room." Jethro said as Kate picked up her blanket and followed him into the house.

"Thanks." Kate said as she made her way to the hearth so she could get warmed up.

"You're so cold. I should have never let you stay out that long." Jethro lamented as he placed his warm hands on Kate's cheeks.

"I'll live." Kate muttered as she stared at the bright orange flames.

"That's not the point." Gibbs reminded her as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Go get our food, I'm hungry." Kate demanded as Jethro turned and headed out of the house.

The second Kate saw Jethro's car leave the driveway she headed upstairs to the master bathroom. She knew it was macabre, and most likely wrong on some level but Kate wanted to see it. She still couldn't believe that it had actually happened right in front of her. A terrorist who had been so obsessed with her that he had figured out where she lived. He had stalked her for months and she hadn't known it, until today when she had gotten out of the shower. Somehow Jethro had known, Ziva had known and together they had saved her life.

Kate flipped on every light as she went, which was unusual. Kate Todd had never been afraid of the dark. Kate slowly made her way into the bathroom and she realized instantly that Jethro had been right. Abby had cleaned the bathroom back to its usual spotless state. Abby had even gone out and replaced the bath mats, shower curtain and had gotten new towels.

Kate sniffed and realized she smelled fresh paint. She looked around and realized Abby had touched up a section of the far wall.

"_This must have taken hours_." Kate thought to herself. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Abby's number.

"Hey girl." Abby said in her gravely voice.

"Hey Abby…I just went upstairs and I thought I should call and say thanks." Kate said quietly.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Abby said quickly. She would do anything for Gibbs and Kate and it seemed that restoring their bathroom was the least she could do to help them.

"I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Gibbs does too." Kate added as she made her way back downstairs to the living room.

"You are very welcome, and as I said there really is no need to thank me. I know you two would have done the same if things were different." Abby said reassuringly.

"Abby, you are awesome." Kate said as she heard Jethro's car pull into the driveway.

"Kate you're pretty damn cool yourself, if you need anything don't be afraid to call." Abby replied.

"I'll talk to you later." Kate said as she smiled and laughed.

"Have a good night." Abby said as she hung up.

Kate stood next to the fireplace in an attempt to warm herself up. She hadn't realized how cold she had been until she had ventured inside.

"Chow time!" Jethro yelled from the kitchen.

Kate made her way into the kitchen and began pulling Chinese-food containers out of a large paper bag.

"Hey let's eat in the living room. I can't believe how cold I am." Kate said as Jethro reached into the fridge and produced two beers.

"Fine by me." Jethro said as he grabbed a container of shrimp fried rice and a pair of chopsticks. Kate followed him into the living room and they made themselves comfortable on the floor, seated close to the fireplace.

"Mmm." Kate said as she bit into a piece of shrimp.

"You haven't eaten yet today, have you?" Jethro asked as he looked at Kate with concern. For the first time ever, Kate looked fragile to him.

Kate shook her head no as she chewed her food.

"That was so good!" Kate exclaimed as she polished off her dinner.

"It was." Jethro said with a smile as he finished his beer.

Kate shivered and pulled herself closer to Jethro, hoping he'd warm her up.

"Still cold?" Jethro whispered in Kate's ear.

Kate nodded as she cuddled up to her boyfriend.

"Poor thing." Jethro teased as he kissed Kate's hand gently.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you." Jethro replied.

Kate leaned up and kissed Jethro's lips softly. His lips parted, and Kate deepened their kiss. She was running short on air, but Kate shifted her weight so Jethro was on his back, lying on the floor and she was sprawled on her side, next to him as they continued to kiss. It was so good to be with him, to be comfortable in his presence, and to share intimacies.

"Kate." Jethro whispered as Kate unzipped her fleece jacket and flung it to the side.

"Jethro." Kate replied with a giggle.

"We don't have to…" Jethro trailed off as Kate began reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

"Have to what?" Kate giggled as she grinned at him.

"Never mind." Jethro said as he sat up and pulled his shirt off.

"That's what I thought." Kate said as she allowed Jethro to roll her gently on her back.

Kate was surprised at the power they both possessed, and the enthusiasm. She thought after a long day that it might leave a little bit to be desired, but Kate's expectations had been far from the truth.

"That….was….intense…." Kate panted as she leaned back onto the living room floor.

"Amazing." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Kate's bare shoulder.

"Jethro?" Kate said as they lay in one another's arms as the fire roared beside them.

"Yes Kate?" Jethro replied.

"I'm not cold anymore." Kate smiled as she said it.


	10. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

*****ONE YEAR LATER*****

Kate Gibbs raced out of the elevator and into the squadroom. She hated being late, even when she had a good reason. Her heart was pounding. She rationalized it as she slowed down and made her way to her desk. She really should have told Jethro first. Now she regretted the way that she would be telling him. After all he did have a right to know. He would know in three seconds.

"Glad you could join us…Agent Gibbs." Jethro Gibbs stared at her as he sat at his desk.

"I have a doctor's note." Kate said with a huge smile as she let the paper fall from her hands and drift slowly down to Jethro's desktop.

"Adequate." Jethro said as he looked at the letterhead. It was from a doctor indeed. He picked the paper up and turned around to place it in Kate's file.

"You should read it." Kate said quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I trust you." Jethro said with a sly smile.

"Read it!" Kate demanded.

Jethro shook at Kate's sudden fury. She was never this forceful. Jethro stopped what he was doing and read the note quickly. A huge smile spread across his face and he placed the note in her file and slammed the door shut on his filing cabinet.

"Elevator…now." Gibbs instructed as he pointed towards the elevator and Kate followed.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee sat at their desks in silence and exchanged wavering glances.

Kate and Jethro made their way into the elevator and in true Gibbs fashion he shut the elevator down the second the doors closed.

"When?" Jethro asked as he picked Kate up and twirled her around.

"Your birthday!" Kate said happily as she stared into her husband's eyes.

"I can't wait!" Jethro exclaimed as he kissed Kate before gently setting her back down.

"It will be the best present ever!" Jethro said knowingly.

"It will be just like…" Kate stopped short not sure if she should really finish her thought.

"Just like Shannon and Kelly." Jethro said as he smiled at the thought of the two girls he loved so much, who were now watching over him from Heaven, he was sure of it.

"But with a happier ending." Jethro said knowingly as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Of course." Kate said knowingly.

"Everybody deserves a happy ending." Kate added as Jethro hit the power button and the elevator returned to the squad room.

"Agent Gibbs…and Agent Gibbs, good morning!" Director Shepard chirped happily as the pair exited the elevator with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

" Good morning Director!" They chorused in unison.

"What's going on?" Tony finally blurted out as Kate and Jethro returned to their desks. It was very unlike them to show affection at work, and they had clearly exited the elevator holding hands.

"Everybody's going to have to step it up a notch." Gibbs said quickly in a stern voice as he looked at his team.

"Why?" McGee asked as his lower lip trembled, he was worried he'd be getting a scolding from the boss-man.

"Kate's going to be on desk duty for awhile, so we're all going to have to step it up a notch." Jethro said as he waited for the reactions of the team.

"No kidding!" DiNozzo finally piped up after he figured out that Kate was pregnant.

"Congratulations!" McGee said with a smile, happy he wasn't in trouble for once.

"Mazeltov!" Ziva said as she smiled at Kate.

"I can't believe it…for so long I thought fairy tales were just that…happy stories that were little fantasies." Kate said quietly after Jethro had tucked her into bed later that night.

"Believe it, because it's our life." Jethro said as he kissed Kate on the forehead.

"It's a perfect ending." Kate said as she snuggled under the covers.

"No, it's a great beginning." Jethro corrected as he patted Kate's stomach. For the three of them, life was an adventure that was just beginning.


	11. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoy the short ending! I had so much fun writing this story and thanks for the great reviews!

"**No, I mean the part about you becoming a mother." Tony To Kate in See No Evil, Season Two**

"I can't believe it...how did you manage to keep _this _a secret?" Abby's voice resonated through the small hospital room as she stared at two bassinets.

"It was so hard. I know we're best friends, but please don't hate me." Kate said as she held her daughter tightly.

"Or me either." Jethro said quietly as he held his son.

"First of all, I could never hate either of you. Secondly, are you going to introduce me?" Abby asked with a grin.

"Ladies first." Jethro said as he sat on the end of Kate's bed.

"Abby, I want you to meet Evangeline Shelly Gibbs." Kate said proudly as she handed her newborn daughter off to Kate.

"I love it!" Abby said happily as she looked at Gibbs.

"We thought it was just right too." Jethro said. He had been so proud when Kate had suggested Shelly as the middle name for their daughter. It was the perfect combination of Shannon and Kelly.

"I would love for you to meet my son." Jethro said proudly as he turned so Abby could see the baby boy.

"Abby this is Jackson Todd Gibbs." Jethro said proudly.

"I love the names! I love the babies! This is excellent!" Abby said as she handed Evangeline back to Kate so she could hold Jackson.

"Evangeline and Jackson! What perfect names!" Abby cooed as she held Jackson.

"They will be known as Jack and Eva." Gibbs explained quickly.

"Yes, much like their father they have an aversion to being reffered to by their full name." Kate said dryly.

"I see the effects of labor have done nothing to dampen your sarcasm." Tony DiNozzo teased as he walked into the room.

"Wow! Boss! Why are there two kids here?" Tony asked as he eyed Abby and Kate both holding babies.

"Because late last night Kate gave birth to them." Jethro Gibbs teased his young co-worker.

"Cheese and crackers man! Aren't you way too old for this?" Tony asked with a laugh as he eyed his boss.

"DiNozzo!" Abby yelled before anybody else had the chance.

"Do it." Kate said quickly as Jethro made his way over to Tony and head-slapped him.

"Guess who's here?" Ducky said as he made his way into the room.

"Guess who had twins?" Jethro said as he hugged Ducky.

"You old bast-" Ducky stopped short, he didn't like to use the word, and there were young ears present. He knew Jethro would get the joke before he finished his sentence.

"We wanted to surprise everybody." Kate explained.

"Hi mama!" Ziva David said happily as she entered the now crowded room with Tim McGee.

"Jenny sends her regrets, she will visit after her boring dinner with the leaker of the House." Ziva explained.

"Speaker of the House." McGee corrected quickly.

"Yes...Speaker, but boring nonetheless." Ziva quipped.

"I see we are twice blessed?" Ziva said as she stepped towards Kate's bed so she could admire the babies.

"We are." Kate said knowingly.

"Wow." Tim McGee stood back from the crowd still slightly in shock.

"All right! Kate needs her rest. I'll buy everybody dinner if all you children can behave for an entire meal." Ducky said after the group had visited for about a half-hour.

Kate looked at Jethro, thankful that Ducky had saved them. She was so happy to see everybody but her natural labor had been exhausting, and the twins were getting fussy.

"Free chow! Let's roll! You all heard the good doctor loud and clear!" DiNozzo practically shoved the team out of Kate's room.

"Behave yourself DiNozzo!" Kate teased as the group left.

"What a crew. Do you kids know what a ride you're in for?" Kate asked as she looked down at Eva.

"Let's keep them blissfully unaware for now." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Kate while he held Jack.

"Sorry I'm so late. I didn't realize visiting hours ended at nine." Jenny Shepard apologized as she walked into Kate's hospital room in a cocktail dress.

"How was your boring dinner?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"A snooze-fest." Jenny said as she looked down at the twins. A nurse had shown Kate how to balance both children in her arms at the same time.

"They are amazing. I have some gifts!" Jenny said proudly as she produced a large bag and set it on Kate's bed.

"Let me take them." Jethro said as he reached across the bed so Kate could open the gifts.

"Can I hold one?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Sure." Jethro said with a grin, remembering that Jenny had never really been fond of children.

"Take Jack, he's the mellow one." Jethro teased as he reached for Eva.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she reached for the tiny newborn.

"Director they're beautiful!" Kate said as she pulled two blankets out of the gift bag that sat next to her. They both had the Navy logo on them, and were made of a soft satiny fabric.

"How did you know to get two?" Kate asked as she looked up at her boss who was holding Jack.

"Good news travels fast. There's more in there." Jenny said as she nodded in the direction of the bag.

Kate rummaged through the bag and found two tiny plastic boxes in the bottom. She opened them both and laughed when she saw the contents.

"They are _definitely_ wearing these home!" Kate said proudly as she held up the contents to show Jethro.

Jethro just smirked and nodded approvingly when he realized they were miniature NCIS badges.

"I'm going to get going." Jenny said as she glanced at her watch.

"Thanks for visiting, and thanks for the lovely gifts!" Kate said politely as Jenny handed Jack back to Jethro.

"I can't believe this!" Kate said as she flopped back onto her pillows with a defeated look on her face.

"What?" Jethro asked as he stifled a yawn.

"I almost forgot." Kate said quietly.

"What?" Jethro pressed.

"Happy birthday Jethro." Kate said as she looked at her husband and smiled.

"Thanks Kate." Jethro said quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping children.

**THE END**


End file.
